User blog:EvilScorpion7/Boss VS Noble-Six
'Boss vs Noble Six' 'The Soldiers' 'Boss' Biography= RC-01/138—simplified as RC-1138 and also known as Delta-38 or by his nickname of Boss—was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born in 32 BBY on the watery world of Kamino, Boss was trained by the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Walon Vau to become a clone commando in the Grand Army of the Republic. Placed in command of three other commandos, Boss lead the elite special forces unit Delta Squad as their sergeant. When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Boss took his place in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade under Jedi General Arligan Zey, and served alongside his clone brothers in Delta Squad on a number of battlefields, ranging from the deserts of Geonosis, the halls of the RAS Prosecutor, and the streets of Coruscant, to snowy Mygeeto and the the plains of Haurgab. Following the transformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Boss and the other members of Delta Squad—minus squadmate RC-1207, whom the squad had been forced to abandon on Kashyyyk in the final days of the Clone Wars—served in the new Imperial Army, as members of the Imperial Commando Special Unit, a specialized unit within the 501st Legion tasked with hunting down clone deserters, fugitive Jedi Knights and Jedi sympathizers.(Taken from starwars.wikia) |-|Weapons= DC17m rifle.jpg|The DC-17m Blaster Rifle Attachment. DC17m sniper2.jpg|The DC-17m Sniper Rifle Attachment. 250px-DC17m anti armor.jpg|The DC-17m Anti-Armor Attachment. DC-15s.jpg|The DC-15s Side Arm. Knuckle plated Vibroblade.jpg|The Knuckle Plate Virboblade Knife. Thermal.jpeg|A Thermal Detonator. Weapons *The Primary Weapon of Clone Commandos is the DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System. *The Primary Attachment is the DC-17 Blaster Rifle. This is a fairly powerful and accurate ion blaster rifle, that holds a 60 round clip. It losses some accuracy when fired continuously. * The DC-17m also has a sniper attachment. In this mode the rifle fires a single shot semi-automatic energized rounds. This weapon is effective against droids and organics. This attachments' clip holds 5 rounds.This weapons' attached scope is capable of 10x and 20x magnification. * The DC-17m also has an anti-armor attachment that is effective against both organic and mechanical infantry as well as vehicles.This attachment fires single shot grenades, that are fired in an arching manner. Launched grenades explodes on impact and have a wide blast radius. * The DC-15s side arm blaster is a self recharging blaster pistol. This weapon holds seven rounds that can be fired in semi-automatic manner. If all rounds are spent by several consecutive shots the weapon will need to recharge. It can however, recharge between shots if fired slowly. It does only moderate damage. *Thermal Detonator, an explosive weapon comparable to a frag grenade. The blast radius of thermal detonators is up to 20 meters. *Knuckle plate vibroblade: A short, yet very sharp retractable glove plate knife, that increase it cutting ability by vibrating. |-|Armor= Katarn-Class Commando Armor Mark II Katarn armor, issued circa four months after the Battle of Geonosis, was reinforced against Verpine shatter guns and EMP weaponry, following recommendations made by Omega Squad after their tour on Qiilura. Mark III Katarn armor, issued circa ten months after the Battle of Geonosis, featured further enhancements, being blaster resistant against ordnance up to laser cannon rounds and light grenades. Night Ops armor first became available at this time. Several variations of this armor existed for different mission profiles. The ADSD Katarn armor was designed for deep-space and aquatic infiltration, featuring a fully-pressurized suit with a greater oxygen supply. Night Ops Armor featured a special stealth alloy that shielded the armor against sensors and made the wearer almost invisible to the naked eye. Later, during the Galactic Civil War, another version of Katarn armor was produced, although this resembled Phase II clone trooper armor and the name "Katarn" was probably just invoked as a reference to the vastly superior Clone Wars variant. Specifications While there were several variations of this armor, certain features remained constant. *Helmet - The helmet of the Katarn-class armor had a HUD or heads up display that consistently displayed tactical data such as the location and distance to your target, the health of the wearer and the strength of the suit's shielding. The Helmet could system link to others through the use of an internal communications antennae allowing each member of a squad to keep track of their comrade's health and location. Specialized internal sensors could detect the make, model, and relative accuracy of every weapon that a commando used, and could adjust the format of the targeting reticule for differing weapons. The Helmet had a built-in filtration system which could extract oxygen from toxic environments. The visor was designed to incorporate electrobinocular and night-vision modes. *Body - The body of the armor boasted reinforced Duraplast plating for defense against blaster fire and other anti-infantry weapons. Its design included resistance to extreme heat and cold. The suit could be fully sealed allowing a commando to survive in vacuum for up to 20 minutes. The knuckle plate of the armor featured a retractable vibroblade used for close quarter combat and covert encounters. *Backpack - The Backpack featured specialized ammunition cartridges that held various types of ammo, and was reconfigurable for many different missions. An extra oxygen tank for aquatic and space-borne environments, a large bacta dispenser for augmented healing, or even an external communications array for long distance communications (i.e. subspace transmissions). It is interesting to note that the backpack had a display on it that showed the last two digits of the respective commando's ID number. (Taken From starwars.wiki) |-|Strengths, Weaknesses & Physicality= Strengths *Strong protective armor. *Has over a decade of combat experience. *Has fought a variety of enemies including, battle droids, mercenaries and even Jedi. * Is a clone of Jango Fett and was bred to be a "perfect soldier". * Very fit and athletic. Weaknesses *Has no super human abilities. Physicality *Boss is 6ft tall and weighs about 79kg (177 pounds). He is about 99kg (221 pounds in armor). * He lacks superhuman abilities but is very well conditioned and is physically strong and quick. Noble-Six Biography= SPARTAN-B312, better known by the call-sign Noble Six, was a SPARTAN-III Commando aligned with UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. B312 was incredibly effective on the battlefield, wiping out large groups of Insurgent Militia and earning the designation of Hyper-Lethal, one of only two SPARTAN soldiers to achieve such deadly potential. Six was also hand-selected to test pilot the UNSC's new Sabre starfighters. On Reach, after the SPARTAN Tholm was killed in action, B312 was transferred to take his place as the sixth member of Noble Team. During the final weeks before Reach's eventual glassing, Noble Six partook in multiple operations against Covenant forces on Reach along with the rest of Noble Team, including a counter-offensive operation to retake an ONI base, a night-time reconnaissance mission with Jun-A266 (where the two Spartans forged a temporary alliance with some local militia), and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site and the neutralization of a Covenant tower. Later, his Sabre skills would be put to the test in a dogfight in space above Reach, where Noble was able to destroy a Covenant carrier, at the cost of their teammate, Jorge. This setback proved unimportant to the alien forces as more carriers immediately warped in from slipspace as Six crashed into the decimated city of New Alexandria. After saving as many civilians as possible, Six reunited with the Team despite their increasing losses, and continued to fight the Covenant. (Taken from halo.wikia) |-|Weapons= Weapons MA37 Assault Rifle.png|MA37 Assault Rifle. HaloReach_-_SRS99.png|The Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel. M319_-_Side_Profile.png|The M319 Individual Grenade Launcher 300px-M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (2546 model).png|The M6G Personal Defense Weapon System. H4_frag_trans.png| A pair of M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenades. Combat_Knife.png|Close Quarters Combat Weapon System "Combat Knife" *The MA37 Assault Rifle is a reliable 7.62x51mm caliber weapon. This rifle is powerful but losses accuracy and power at long range. The weapon is accurate at close range even when fired in full auto. Burst firing allows accuracy at medium ranges. It is weak against energy shields, its' clip holds 32 rounds. *The Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel is a powerful weapon that fires 14.5x114mm rounds. This rifle's clip holds 4 rounds and the weapon is semi-automatic. This rifle has high penetrating power, as it can shot right through armored targets. This sniper rifles' scope allows for 10x and 20x zoom. *The M319 Individual Grenade Launcher is a single shot launcher used by UNSC personal. This weapon has two modes of fire. If the trigger is not held, the fired grenade will bounce, then explode after a about one second. This same mode of firing can shot grenades that explode upon impacting a target. If the trigger of the weapon is held, the fired grenade will prime, but will not explode until the trigger is released.This secondary fire also generates an EMP blast, that disables vehicles and removes shields. Grenades are fired in an arch.Damage is similar to the frag grenade below. *The M6G Personal Defense Weapon System is semi-automatic pistol that fires 12.7x40mm M225 SAP-HE (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Explosive) .50 caliber rounds. This weapons' clip holds 8 rounds. The M6G is highly accurate (but kicks when fired quickly) and posses a 2x zoom. * The M9 HE-DP grenade (Frag Grenade) is an explosive hand tossed weapon, that explodes shortly after priming. It has a "killing radius" of 4.8 meters and "casualty radius" of 14.75 meters. * The Close Quarters Combat Weapon System (Combat Knife) is standard issue melee UNSC weapon. The Knife is made of carbon steel and is 7.9 inches in length. This knife can also be thrown. |-|Armor= MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V Armor components *Helmet: The helmet is one of the most crucial aspects of the MJOLNIR system. It is made of titanium and contains key features like a heads-up display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to the wearer's neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing, when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets onboard sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the MJOLNIR suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the AI housing, where a ship-borne AI chip can be inserted, located on the back of the helmet. The Mark V helmet is an upgraded version of the Mark IV helmet, modified to function with the Mark V's energy shield systems,8 though, like the rest of the Mark V system, it likely incorporates several other changes as well. The helmet supports various external upgrades, such as a Command Network Module and Up-Armor plating. *Titanium alloy outer shell: The outer shell of the MJOLNIR armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of all the MJOLNIR suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from Covenant energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from any Plasma weapon will compromise the armor plating. *Titanium nanocomposite bodysuit: Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from plasma weapons. *Hydrostatic gel layer: Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer, this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can reactively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape, the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact; however, over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms.910 *Reactive crystal layer: Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a layer of piezoelectric material that deforms along a preferred axis when exposed to a electric charge. When creating the suit, the liquid crystal material is poured into a capillary system where electric charges can direct the formation of crystal geometries.11 This layer acts as synthetic muscle, allowing the Spartan access to approximately twice their normal strength. This is not due to a "Leverage Effect," but rather that a human-sized suit will provide about six hundred kilos of lifting power, in addition to an average Spartan's six hundred kilos of lifting power. Assuming a Spartan has an average body weight of 200 kilos, and that CPO Mendez's assertion that: "They can lift three times their body weight- which, I might add, is almost double the norm due to their increased muscle density," is indeed accurate. *Memory-processor superconductor layer: A layer relatively new to the MJOLNIR line, introduced with the Mark V, that is capable of housing an A.I. Comprised of the same material as a starship's A.I. system, this layer allows an A.I. to travel with a soldier into the field. The A.I. can then aid the soldier in software inrtusion, hardware hacking, and espionage by listening to enemy chatter.13 As a side note, this layer is often confused with the Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal layer, which due to the latter's piezoelectric properties is impossible. *Magnetic weapon holder strips: The MJOLNIR armor features very small, yet powerful magnets placed on the legs, waist, and back of the suit that are used to hold any equipment or any weapons with a magnetic property. The suit also contains a magnet system within its boots that allows its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in zero G environments and can be toggled on or off by the wearer. *Energy shields: First used on the Mark V, and later refined on the Mark VI, the energy shield device is reverse engineered from Covenant technology. Beginning in 253214 forty scientists and technicians would spend the next twenty years attempting to make some use of the technology. For decades the attempts at cracking their technology had met with failure after failure; some had given up and others in the scientific community believed the energy shield technology could never be cracked. However at some point before 2552 a breakthrough was made and for the first time the UNSC had successfully cracked and improved upon the technology.15 *Pressure seal: The pressure seal is a vital component to the MJOLNIR system; it keeps the system airtight underwater or in space. The seal is very strong, only breaking under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the hydrostatic gel has been over-pressurized. *Biofoam injection port: The biofoam injectors on the Mark V is a port where a direct supply of biofoam or other medicines, must be administered from a standard military first aid kit when the wearer is injured, as the suit does not hold or generate its own supply inside the suit. *Fusion reactor: The fusion reactor is the most essential part of the MJOLNIR system, as it provides power to all equipment used by the armor, the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. The fusion reactor in all versions of the MJOLNIR armor are half the size of a normal fusion pack that conventional marines carry around. *Force-multiplying circuits: Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Spartans to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in unaugmented human bodies, results in broken bones or death due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones. *Reactive circuits: Reactive circuits are systems directly linked into the wearer's neural interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the soldier to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat. *Power supply control unit: The power supply control unit controls the power supply of the armor. *MJOLNIR Mark V BIOS: The basic input/output system, standard firmware interface for the Mark V. *Lock-down system: The lock-down system protects muscles and joints from traumatic, high-impact injuries by seizing the suit into a rigid posture through modifying the density of the hydrostatic gel layer. *Fail-safe detonation system - This system functions as a self-destruct mechanism in order to prevent a dead Spartan's armor from being compromised by hostiles. It is activated by a series of digits that only the Spartans know. When engaged, it produces a reactor overload that burns everything within a ten-meter radius, then produces a large blast. (Taken Form Halopedia) |-|Strengths, Weaknesses and Physicality= Strengths *Superhuman augmentations, metal laced bones and enhanced reflexes. *Can run over 40 mph. *Very strong, can lift 1000s of pounds (while in suit). * Reflexes 300 percent greater than normal human. *Fought numerous types of dangerous Covenant. *Shares the hyper-lethal spartan designation with Master Chief. *Strong armor that protects and enhances the wears abilities. Weaknesses * Short military career Physicality *Six is 6'9'' in height , and likely weighs over 250 pounds out of armor. In armor he is close to 1000 pounds. *His speed,strength,reflexes and durability are greater than that of a normal human. X-factors Training *'Edge-Even':Both Boss and Noble-Six have received extensive training since an early age. Boss received his early training via flash training during his childhood and accelerated clone growth . As a clone commando of the republic, Boss was trained by Mandalorian Mercenaries. His mandalorian trainers were among some the best mercs in the galaxy. Noble-Six, as a Spartan III was abducted at a very young age and conscripted into the UNSC military. Six received training from hardened military officers and veteran Spartan II soldiers. Combat Experience *'Edge:Boss'. Both Boss and Noble-Six have fought a variety of opponents. Boss has fought the federation Supper battle droids, Droidkea, IG-100 MagnaGaurds, Trandoshan mercs and even Jedi during his later career. I would only give Boss the edge in this category slightly due his longer career. Unlike his opponent, Boss frequently fights with and leads a squad. Noble-Six is known for being a lone wolf. Noble-Six has fought various Covenant forces, most notably Sangheili Zealots, Jiralhanae Chieftains and massive Mgalekgolo Armor *'Edge:Even'.This is very tough to call. Both combatants have strong protective armor, that provides good protection against weapons fire. Boss is armor maybe stronger against energy based attacks and explosives. However six's armor allowed him to survive a fall form orbit onto the surface of Reach. The armor of Boss while stronger, does not enhance the wearer unlike that of his Spartan opponent. Both combatants also have recharging energy based shields. Physicality *'Edge': Noble-Six. This is not very close, Six is a low level superhuman, while his opponent is not. Boss maybe a very fit and well conditioned, but his speed and strength are no where near on par with that of Sixs'. 'Voting' ---- *Full Votes must be at least two paragraphs in length. *Voters need to give edges of x-factors, weapons, armor, etc or else they will not count. *Blatantly biased or vulgar votes will not count. *Voters can give their own x-factors and edges. *Voting will be open at least 3 days. Category:Blog posts